1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing circuit, and more particularly to an image processing circuit capable of processing image signals even when an RGB-independent array sensor is used as a solid-state image pick-up device.
2. Description of Related Art
FIG. 7 is a block diagram of an image processing system 100 in connection with the related art. The image processing system 100 includes a CCD 190, an image correction circuit 151, a one-line memory 129, latch circuits 125 through 128, and a detection circuit 171. The CCD 190 is a CCD in bayer array. The pixel data accumulated on the pixels of the CCD 190 is inputted into the image correction circuit 151, the one-line memory 129, the latch circuits 127 and 128. The one-line memory 129 holds R, Gr signals on a one preceding line. Gb, B signals on current line inputted subsequently to the preceding line, and the R, Gr signals on the preceding line stored on the one-line memory 129 are simultaneously with each other acquired, and inputted into the detection circuit 171. The detection circuit 171 performs a detection such as color-shade adjustment, exposure adjustment and autofocus, and then, a detection result DR100 is outputted. The image correction circuit 151 performs various corrections such as defective pixel correction, noise correction and OB (Optical Black) correction for the pixel data thus inputted. Then, the pixel data CPD after being corrected is outputted from the image correction circuit 151 to a circuit, not shown, at the next step.
As a technique related to the above, Japanese unexamined patent publication No. 2001-245141 is disclosed.